


Nameless

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias Beecher is filled with self-loathing after his break up with Keller circa "Word to the wise" season 4. As Toby lets others use him, Keller pretends not to care. But of course he still cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

The EmCity slut goes about his daily business. He’s open twenty-four-seven to anyone who wants to have his dick sucked or to fuck him. He’s a body now, just a body. No soul, no thoughts, just sucking and being fucked. He’s good at what he does cause he’s had lots of practice. He uses up all the supplies he’s got from a reliable source, condoms and lube by the mile. Don’t want to catch something.

He lets anyone who has the time use him and use him good. He can do it anywhere, the gym, the storage room, the showers, the laundry just as long as somebody’s there. He used to be somebody’s prag. The Nazi ringleader. Went a bit crazy and bit off another Nazi’s dick. No more biting now though, unless the recipient wants it of course. He’s flexible that way. Anyway anyone wants it is fine.  
He used to have a lover, but that ended in tears. Now he’s everybody’s property. It eases the raging fire in his soul to let them use him over and over. To be on his knees in front of Nazis, homeboys, Latinos, whoever is ready. His old friend tries but cannot help. No spiritual guidance can lead him back to the fold.

*

The man he’s servicing today is a biker, a heavily tattooed man smelling of whiskey and sweat. He sucks the heavy dick and hears the man groan with pleasure before he pulls out and comes all over his face. Merciless hands hold him still so he won’t move.  
“Yeah prag take it,” mumbles the man crazily and then hands him a twenty-dollar bill.  
“You do want money?” he asks.  
The man on his knees wipes his face with a rag and nods.  
Sure, whatever.  
But he’ll just as easily give it up for free. Once he was loved, but no longer. Once he had a name and a place in the world. Now he lets himself descend deeper and deeper into nothingness.

After the biker he lets a wiseguy, one of the few remaining fuck him up the ass, in the storage room. The man is pasty and has cold hands. His grip is hard and he’ll leave bruises for sure. “Damn you’re good” says the guy before he grunts his release into the man who once had a name.  
He heads back to his pod silently. His sometime master grins.  
“Hey. You ready to suck my dick?” asks Browne.  
He nods.  
Browne is not jealous. Browne doesn’t give a shit about his soul. Just as well. Later he’ll sleep an exhausted sleep waiting for the false light in here. Another motherfucking day. Whoop de do.

*

The former lover hears too much about what his one-time love gets up to. He sees even if he doesn’t want to see. His Toby giving it up to anyone who’ll have him. His Toby sucking the dick of anybody who can get it up.  
He hears the stories and pretends not to care. He gave Toby up to Browne and by extension to everyone else. He was hurt by Toby’s assumption that he could kill a child. Toby’s child even. No way is he going to forgive Toby for that. But he can’t have him rolling over for anybody ever. He still belongs to Chris even if he doesn’t realize it. Its’ time to send a message to the EmCity residents that this man is not to be touched by anybody who isn’t him. He’ll start with Shemin.

*

Shemin is dead, so is Browne and Barlog. Anyone who mistook Chris silence for indifference knows better now. The blame might be placed on Supreme Allah, but everyone knows who really killed Toby’s temporary hookups. The long complex chain between the two men has snapped shut again. Toby is back with Chris and it feels better than it ever did. He should feel guilt over those deaths, but mostly he doesn’t. They were the price he paid to be back with Chris. He’ll willingly pay it ten times over. In their pod, behind glass walls that hide nothing he’s on his knees again. This time it’s different. It’s Chris that he’s sucking off and it feels like coming home. He hears Chris’ moans and its music to his ears. Chris will baptize him with his come and wash off the stench that the others left. He’ll be clean and whole again. They fuck later and Chris whispers so only he can hear “Mine. You belong to only to me. Nobody else gets to touch you ever again.”  
He nods. Sure enough, everyone in EmCity will get the message.


End file.
